Goku Black vs Dark Pit
Intro two evil counterparts of heroes go head to head , goku black from dragon ball z and dark pit from kid icarus , im wiz and hes boomstick and its our job to anylaze their armor , weapons and skills to see who would win a death battle. 7B6D6B44-3428-4D30-B802-20F559ABB93D.jpeg|Goku black vs dark pit by animal dude Goku black Wiz: Goku Black was originally Zamasu, a North Kai in Universe 7 and an apprentice of the Supreme Kai Gowasu. As Gowasu's apprentice, he would listen to every word he said, but he found the world is evil and must be purged with "justice". After learning about the Super Dragon Balls from Zuno he killed Gowasu to take his earring and use the Time Ring. He went 1 year into the future to switch bodies with Goku. Boomstick: He then proceeded to kill Goku, who was in Zamasu's body, as well as his family. Goku Black may have the body of Future Goku, but he's quite different too. Wiz: Goku Black is far more violent and agressive than normal Goku, attempting to get World Domination. Boomstick: And he couldn't do so without these abilities! The Time Ring, taken from Gowasu, allows them to travel through time and space. Wiz: However, although while it can travel to the future with ease, traveling to the past is trickier as there needs to be a disturbance in the time flow to travel to the past. Even then when he makes it, he will be sent back to the timeline he exists in after a short amount of time. This served as a temporal anchor, like when his past self was killed by Beerus, but Goku Black still existed. Only a few of Black's abilities are originally Goku's, mainly Instant Transmission, the Solar Flare and the Black Kamehameha, a black version of the Kamehameha. Like Goku, Black can also sense Ki sources. Boomstick: Most of his abilities are different from Goku's. The Black God Split Cut is a technique where Black Goku creates a field of purple energy around his right hand, creating a blade powerful enough to bifurcate a much bigger being, such as a Babarian. It can also be used to fire Ki Blasts, or for defense. He can create clones of himself via his Fierce God Scythe, an enhanced version of the Black God Split Cut as a result of transforming. These clones are unstable and would disperse after being hit, but they can immediately reform themselves after. Unfortunately, they dissipate if Goku Black goes too far away. wiz:Goku black evenetully kept getting stronger and stronger , until he broke his limits and became super sayain rose , a transformation , that can match super sayian god super sayain in combat and even surpass it in many ways. boomstick:he was able to easily take hits from ssgss goku and ssgss vegeta and even survived a super galick gun from ssj rage trunks , also keep in mind this is the same goku who nearly destroyed the universe a few episodes ago , so this at least puts goku black at universal . wiz:in addition , goku blacks base form was able to match up with ssj2 god kai goku , the same goku who should already have surpassed a full power ssj2 vegito from the buu saga!. boomstick:despite his emense power , rivailing even gods like beerus and champa , he does have his flaws , he can get very cocky and will often times let his gaurd down , like the one time trunks nearly killed him and often times lets his foes power up , however he can also absorb hits and gets stronger with every blow so maybe he is unbeatable after all... Goku Black: "You may believe it to be cruel, but it is what simply must be done, because it is my ultimate mission, to vanquish humanity in place of the gods who refuse to admit their mistake!" dark pit Boomstick: Pit is one of Palutena's most loyal servants willing to do whatever she says as he trusts her guidance. Wiz: But what if we told you that there is a version of Pit that's not so loyal? Enter Dark Pit. boomstick:Pit and Palutena were on a mission to stop Pandora. After getting through the maze and defeating Pandora herself, she revealed Pandora's Box. Wiz: Really, Vulkanus? You know that's not what she showed. Did you just wanna say Pandora's Box? Boomstick: Yes. Wiz:what she really showed Pit and Palutena was the Mirror of Truth. After Palutena told Pit to smash the mirror, he proceeded to kick it, but by cracking it, he created Dark Pit. boomstick At first, Dark Pit started off as the "too cool for the rules" guy since he pretty much betrayed Pandora as soon as he was created and took her powers for his own. wiz: But after Pit was transformed into a ring, Dark Pit fell into a coma and didn't wake up for two straight years. boomstick: After his epic power nap, Dark Pit realized that he and Pit were both connected. So he totally dropped his act and later teamed up with Pit to save Lady Palutena. wiz: Dark Pit is an aggressive angel with great scrapping capability. He wields a variety of weapons to keep Pit at bay. boomstick: This includes his Silver Bow, which can fire dark light arrows. But if he wants, he can split it into two swords for better angles. wiz: His First Blade makes for a great gun that can shoot rapid-fire arrows and his EZ Cannon is an arm-mounted cannon that can fire bouncing explosive shots that home onto opponents. boomstick: His Ogre Club can produce strong blows that can bring down walls and reflect projectiles. wiz: The Violet Palm is basically a tattoo on Dark Pit's arm where he can shoot large balls of energy from his life force. Thankfully for him, the Violet Palm doesn't actually put him at risk of losing his life. boomstick: He also wields the Dark Pit Staff, which instead of working like a staff, works like a sniper rifle that shoots lasers and deals even more damage when charged up. wiz: He also wields Pandora claws which were created from the remains of Pandora and can fire electric blasts with the Electroshock Arm. boomstick: Dark Pit is strong enough to backhand Pandora, kick Pit down to the ground, and even took down a Gatekeeper construct with just one kick. wiz: And being a clone of Pit, he is just as capable and durable as Pit who can divebomb through a spaceship hull and since Pit has defeated Phosphora, who can move at the speed of lightning and split an island in half, this means Dark Pit can do the same. boomstick: But Dark Pit does have some weaknesses. For one, he lost the Power of Flight and can't fly naturally. Plus, he tends to fight rather aggressively which is something his opponents can use to their advantage. wiz: Also, many of Dark Pit's weapons have their own weaknesses. The Silver Bow has weak melee capabilities for some reason. The Ogre Club has slow movements. And the violet Palm has weak range and low shot cancellation value. boomstick: In the Kid Icarus universe, shot cancellation is the process of two shots colliding. Whichever attack has more shot cancellation value will overpower the other. wiz: And as capable as his Dark Pit Staff is in ranged attacks, its lacking in melee skills also, which doesn't seem acceptable since its, y'know a STAFF! boomstick: But one thing remains, This is one officer of the Forces of Nature you don't wanna cross. And the last thing you should ever do is call him an imitation because when he's around, even his twin struggles to match him. pre-fight alright , our combantants are set lets end this debate , once and for all! , its time for a death batttle! fight goku black is walking around future trunks timeline , until dark pit appears out of nowhere. dark pit:who are you? goku black:what a barbaric question for a mortal to ask a god , i am zamasu! , the Wisom , The Law and the power of the Universe! dark pit:im not mortal you are talking to a clone of a angel! goku black:angel? , do not make me laugh , angels dont have wings and they always have white hair and blue skin dark pit:did you hit your head on something? goku black:how dare you aderess a god like that , its time you pay dark pit:fine by me tough guy! Fight! goku black punches dark pit , dark pit teleports and shoots a arrow at goku black , goku black fires a super kamehmha at dark pit generates a forcefield , the attack deflects back at goku black , goku black then kicks dark pit and punches him into the ground . goku black:how does this feel mortal , truth is im not even using all my power yet dark pit then tries to turn goku black into a egg plant , a nearby rock is turned into a egg plant , goku black teleports out of the way . goku black:huh , looks like i have to be careful , you mortals are no joke dark pit then uses his damage reduction and starts attacking goku black , dark pit shoots a dark arrow at goku black , dark pit then stabs goku black in the cheast with his staff . goku black:no this cannot be , ive lost dark pit:ha , you think youre so much better then everyone else , weakling goku black pulls out a senzu bean out of his pocket goku black eats the senzu bean and the stab wound goes away dark pit:what! goku black:well your not half bad , but its time i show you my full power goku black turns into his ssj rose transformation goku black:what do you think of this color goku black takes out his scythe and slashes dark pit with the blades , dark pit explodes , goku black then stabs dark pit in the cheast with his scythe , dark pit heals himself and the wound is healed . goku black:so you can heal yourself too..... dark pit becomes invisable , dark pit then shoots multiple arrows at goku black , dark pit then creates a black whole , goku black easily uses instant transmission and uses a super black kamhemha and destroys the black whole. dark pit then shoots multiple power blasts at goku black goku black:enough silly games , im done toying around with you stupid mortal! dark pit becomes visable again dark pit:funny , you say that us so on so ;mortals are weak yet , you are being overpowered by one; goku black:no such thing is happening flithy barbarian . goku black flew above the dust cloud and charged up a Black Kamehameha. "Predictable." he sneered, blasting Dark Pit with the attack. The dark angel screamed in pain as he was engulfed by the attack, but fortunately he was able to pull up a Guardian Orbitar to hold off some of the damage. The attack dispersed, and Dark Pit was somehow still breathing, much to Black's displeasure. goku black:Why don't you JUST DIE ALREADY bashing Dark Pit in the chin with a somersault kick, launching him into the air. Black then struck Dark Pit in the gut with a thunderous knee, sending him scattering across the skyline. As he pursued, Dark Pit drew his staff and fired a blast into the enraged Saiyan's face. With his opponent briefly distracted, Dark Pit charged up a shot from his staff and fired it through Black's stomach. The Saiyan grunted as the beam impaled him and he began to drop to the ground. But before he landed, he teleported above Dark Pit and stomped him to the ground with a heel kick. Dark Pit slammed into the terrain at full speed and Goku Black clutched his wound. goku black:enough kidding around goku black then took out his scythe and stabbed dark pit in the cheast , goku black then cuts off dark pits head off and then incenerates his entire body with a super black kamehmha , killing the dark angel instantly Ko! goku black:you were a intesting specimen , but still not strong enough to kill a god! results Wiz:wow that was one epic fight! , but i saw that one coming boomstick:while dark pit may have had the advantage in weapons and skills , goku black outclassed him in speed , power and durabillty , dark pits weapons and skills would only hold off goku black for so long , goku black would eventully keep getting stronger and stronger from every hit and would eventully over power dark pit. wiz:besides even dark pits biggest attacks would not do much to goku black , seeing how dark pit is only island level in terms of destructive power and goku black can take universe busting hits from goku and vegeta . boomstick:besides even if stats were equal , goku black would just get stronger from every hit and eventully surpass dark pit and get strong enough to beat him . wiz:i guess dark pit should have been a little stronger boomstick:the winner is goku black! Category:Anime vs Video Games Category:'Anti Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Kid Icarus vs Dragon Ball themed Death Battles Category:'DBZ vs Nintendo' themed Death Battles Category:'Alien vs Demon' themed Death Battles Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:'Darkness' themed Death Battles Category:MechaSanic Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Adopted by MechaSanic